glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bit Figs Animal Series
=Version= Animal Series 1 The second set is Bit Figs Animal Series 1, featuring 5 unique characters: Pup, Kit, Bun, Duck and Pig. Each 1" figure comes in a variety of colors, and in the classic "Quarter Muncher" tradition, will be offered in assortments of common monochromatic and rare painted versions. All figures feature a Glyos compatible fit function on the base.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/bit-figs-animal-series-1.html First available Late July, early August 2016. Standard set (1 of each character with no paint applications) offered through the Culture Pirates store starting August 31st, 2016. $4 each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-figs-animal-series-1 * Pup (Puppy) * Kit (Kitten) * Bun (Bunny) * Duck * Pig 1inchBulk_Bit-Figs-Animals.jpg BitFigs-Animal-display1.png|Capsule Store Display BitFigs-Animal-set1_54fbd6ba-d7f9-471c-906c-5d823f56fda7_1024x1024.png|Animal Series Line-up BitFigs-Animal-pile2.png BitFigs-Bit-Duck.png|Unpainted Duck BitFigs-Bit-Pig.png|Unpainted Pig BitFigs-Bit-Kit.png|Unpainted Kit BitFigs-Bit-Bun.png|Unpainted Bun BitFigs-Bit-Pup.png|Unpainted Pup Trophy Set These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. CulturePirates.com Exclusive. Released on August 31st, 2016. $10 each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-trophy-set BitFigs-Samples-Trophy_1024x1024.png Hybrid Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Pheyden Blue" aka Hybrid. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on October 2nd, 2016. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-hybrid-set BitFigs-Samples-Hybrid_1024x1024.png Phase Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Phase Neon Green" aka translucent green. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. First released at DCON 2016 and online on November 21st, 2016. $10 each. $8 DCON pricing each set.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-figs-phase-set BitFigs-Samples-Phase_1024x1024.png Gatekeeper Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Gatekeeper" aka purple. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on February 4th, 2017. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-gatekeeper-set BitFigs-Samples-Gatekeeper_1024x1024.png Flesh Set Set includes 10 unique figures in "Flesh" aka pink skintone. These sets are from an early production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs, never to be produced again! Includes all characters from Ninja Series 1 and Animal Series 1. Each are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. 10 figures. Released on March 19th, 2017. $10 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-flesh-set BitFigs-Samples-Flesh_f933f11d-33d5-45a3-9a35-74b9f6380664_1024x1024.png Grab Bag Each mystery grab bag includes: 4 random Bit Figs, pulled from every series and at least 1 rare figure! Packed in a black polybag w/ header card. Available for a limited time only. Released on November 22nd, 2017. $3 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-grab-bag BitFigs-MysteryBag1_1024x1024.gif BitFigs-MysteryBag3_1024x1024.jpg 24175287_148650255895954_7377984555820515328_n.jpg Phase Animal Series 1 Set "A small bonus batch of Phase Animal sets from the original production sample run have also been uncovered – if you missed out back in 2016 here is your chance!"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/02/bit-figs-wave-13.html Set includes 5 figures from Bit Figs Animal Series 1. DETAILS: 5 unique figures (1 of each character) in bright, translucent green. These sets are from the first production sample run - total quantities are a fraction of other colors produced and are among the most rare of all Bit Figs. Originally sold with Ninja Series 1. All figures are unpainted, stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. Released on February 17th, 2019. $5 each. BitFigs-Phase-Animals_1024x1024.png Animal Series 1 Display 5-Pack "Each set features FIVE deluxe Bit Figs Animal Series 1 collectibles in custom display case. INCLUDES: 5 RARE painted figures: Pup, Kit, Bun, Pig and Duck. Custom display blister pack with color insert (not included on "Figures ONLY" option). Figures stand about 1" tall and are Glyos® compatible. *Please note: Paint applications will vary – this is vending-quality mass production and there will be less-than-perfect animals in the displays." Released on September 4th, 2019. $7 each. BitFigs-Animal-display1_d8f88d21-90f9-4a6f-9953-9b9c3e8b0b65_1024x1024.png =References= Category:Bit Figs Category:MUSCLE